Witch Spell
by ayasachan
Summary: Misao is still hopelessly in love with Aoshi, the most handsome senior guy in school! Knowing that he will never set her eyes on her, Soujiro came up with the most unbelievable solution: bewitch Aoshi! A funny story of romance and friendship, do you think Misao will end up with the man of her dreams or someone who loved her dearly since then?


**Witch Spell**

 **-;-**

 _Love is happiness. Love is sacrifice. Love doesn't envy anything. Love is blind._

I fell in love just like any other girls in my age. I'm swimming in the pool of happiness as I think of him. How I wish that he would notice me? Or told me a simple 'hi' accompanied with his sweet heavenly-like smile? I think I will be the happiest person in the entire earth if that happens, hmm… what is this? Oh clouds! Hahaha. Maybe I have gone crazy; there were a large number of clouds surrounding me, it feels warm, it looks fluffy… and … oh they turned greyish black… Maybe it will rain later but was that really a cloud?

My senses suddenly turned into realisation that this is a smoke…

"MISAO-CHAN, YOU PUT THE WRONG CHEMICAL, YOU'RE GOING TO BURN THIS SCIENCE LAB!" Seta Soujiro shouted across the room.

"OH MY GOD! DAMN IT!" I, Makimachi Misao shook my head when I saw the wooden table burnt in raging flames. I was about to press the fire alarm when my best friend, Soujiro used the flame extinguisher to stop the spread of fire. I heavily sighs; things do not turn better when thinking of unnecessarily things.

"It's alright now, we're really lucky that's it's only us in this room AND ALIVE!" He removed his white laboratory gown from his body and put the instruction manual in his bag, "And what makes you mixed the Hydrogen Sulfide and Nitric Acid together, chemistry princess? Do you want to kill us?" he yelled at me. I've never seen Soujiro lose his temper like this and I know that he never meant to raise his voice like that.

"It's... It's… I'm really sorry, Sou-kun. I never wish for something like this to happen." I answered.

He put an arm around me - being hot headed was not his personality. He took a deep breath and tried his very best to smile. "What's bothering you? Do you feel sick? Sao-chan, you're not like you these past few days. You're always sad and I noticed that you have now the habit to gaze from the distance…," he whispered.

Feeling the comfort Soujiro gave me, I answered... "I'm just really lonely for a stupid reason that's all. Well, you won't understand anyway…"

"Oh, that's what girls say when they were in love! Hahahaha! Who's that lucky guy?"

Am I that obvious?

"Eh? Promise me you won't tell?" I happily said as I raised my hand like an eight-year-old kid and blushed.

He took a deep breath and raised his right hand, "I promised."

I looked around the room, making sure that no one was around us or other people will hear my little secret. "Do you know Shinomori-senpai?" I whispered.

"Shinomori Aoshi? The senior year student? The leader of the martial arts club?" he yelled.

Misao immediately grabbed a chair and asked Soujiro to sit, "Shhhh! Quiet!" I said, still blushing.

"But he's already in his senior year besides graduation is approaching. He'll go to college soon!"

"What should I do? Do you think I have a chance? Please, Sou-kun, tell me that I did!" I frowned as I sat on the chair too.

"Hmmmm, I cannot tell… honestly. I think you should talk to him and be friends with him. At least before he left high school, he will remember a girl named Makimachi Misao." He patted my head gently and gave me his usual wink. "You can do it, Sao-chan, aren't you?"

"Thanks Sou-kun!" I answered cheerily and took a deep breath. Soujiro was right. Maybe Aoshi will never like me the way I like him but being friends with him is not a hard thing to ask for, right?

Tomorrow will be another day!

* * *

 **-;-**

 _The next day…_

Before leaving school, I made sure that all my books and the lunch my Mum made for me were inside my bag. I also made sure that I smelled nicely and looked good. The sun shines so brightly and the birds sing so sweetly signalling that today will be a good day for me.

After the Math class, I immediately went to the place where my two feet rarely stepped on. It was the senior building. My phone suddenly rang and I received a text from Soujiro, he told me many good luck text messages with cute emoticons. Oh Soujiro, I am lucky to have a supporting friend like you!

My heart suddenly race fast as the sight of Kendo and Martial Arts room were going nearer. I don't fancy to go inside because I never knew anyone there aside from Aoshi. Now, I realised that I go this far without any plans in my head. The idea that introducing myself to him so fast doesn't look fascinating at all because he might ignore me or worse, he might think that I am a creep! 'What should I do? What should I do?', my mind suddenly think about any good plans as I walked casually when someone accidentally bumps me and three of my books fell on the floor.

I carefully grabbed my things and I am glad that someone helped me to pick it up. Tall, tan-skinned, muscular and oh… gorgeous. The man looked at me with his blue eyes that seems like an ice, "I'm sorry; I never meant to stumble upon you. Here." he said offering my books.

My face went red at the sight of… Shinomori Aoshi. I cannot think of any words to say. Even the word 'Thank You' won't slipped out of my lips because I am… shocked. Really shocked.

"Are you well? Your face was red. Do you have a fever?" Aoshi asked and helped me up.

"Uhmm... uhmm…" I still cannot think of any words to say. My voice is shaking… "I have rosy cheeks since before whenever the weather is hot and sunny." I laughed and fanned myself like an idiot and realised an idiotic words from my lips were already said. Oh sunny? But the raindrops started to fall from the sky and the wind gave me chills in my skin. Curse the weather and the climate change. Wasn't it so hot and sunny when I left the house earlier this morning?

All the people outside the Kendo and Martial Arts club witnessed the scene and laughed.

"I believe that you have to check the weather outside." He said and walked away – ignoring the other people teases.

Oh my Kami-sama, what I have done?

* * *

 **-;-**

That afternoon, Soujiro and I sat decided to go to the park near the school gardens. Since grade school, it is our habit to sit and play the swing after school together. He usually said the recent happenings in his football team but I never paid attention to it that much because I am still embarrassed for what happened in encountering Aoshi. Noticing my strange behaviour, he stopped swinging his seat and stood in front of me with worried face.

"Misao, you should not depressed yourself about Aoshi. What happened had already happened. You cannot do something to change it." Soujiro explained.

"WELL, YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? I HAVE BEEN FROM AN EMBRASSING SITUATION! SOMEHOW, I'LL BE GLAD IF I HAVE SWALLOWED BY THE GROUND BUT NO, I DIDN'T. PEOPLE AROUND US TEASE ME." I exclaimed while looking at the clear green grass ground.

Soujiro sighs as he went behind me and pushes my back gently so my seat will swing slowly, "Chill, Misao-chan, do you believe in Witch Spell?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm not in the mood to play and tease, Soujiro." I said. Was he now mocking at me?

"If you used that kind of spell, Shinomori-san will fall in love with you. I guarantee that, 100 percent."

I looked behind to meet the face of Soujiro. He looked very serious, his eyes gives me a flare of concern and understanding. Thinking about the witch spell… stories and rumours about it circulated in the history. And maybe, until today, there are still witches out there who still practice this kind of activity.

"Are you mocking at me or are you telling the truth?" I asked, seriously.

"Truth. And I have a good plan for you." He seriously answered.

"Okay. Tell me about it."

"Shinomori Aoshi is the ex-boyfriend of my friend named Megumi. She told me before that he lacks of alcohol tolerance that is why he prefers drinking tea. It was his favourite drink anyway."

Looking back, Aoshi dated a popular girl named Megumi several months ago, who happened to be in senior year too. Takani Megumi was the so-called beauty and brains in our campus. She have a supermodel looks and a slender body like an hourglass. All the Math and Science professors like her because she is a genius. Every person in school knows her name, if you will ask one of the boys in classroom who might be their crush, it will be no surprise if you will hear Megumi's name. No wonder, Aoshi had loved her because she is someone that I will never be. And I'm really jealous about it before that Megumi turned out to be the number one object of my insecurity.

However, my hatred (I know, this is an extreme word) against Megumi suddenly vanished when she ditched Aoshi for a guy named Sanosuke. At first, I cannot understand how could she broke up with the man of my dreams… Until I heard a rumours that Sanosuke saved Megumi from some thugs while heading home all alone because Aoshi cannot join her due to some priorities in Kendo and Martial Arts club.

"So you want to learn my spell?" Soujiro said and held my shoulders. He now noticed my intent thinking of Aoshi and Megumi's relationship.

"Don't tell me you're a psycho now? But please, tell me…. I really need that!" I asked him.

"Listen carefully; you have to put this Mum's magic honey in his tea." He offered me a small jar of honey. "It really works. My Mum used that to bewitch my father and look what happened, my Dad fell in love with my Mum and they had me. It's up to you if you want to believe me or not but there's nothing wrong if you will try."

"Isn't this expired?"

"No. It's really safe. Try this when you're already prepared with some good plans. Anyway, I heard from one of my teammates that Kendo and Martial Arts Club will be vacant for the whole day tomorrow so don't waste that chance." He winked.

"Where… What… how the hell did you know all these things?"

"I am Soujiro and I know lots of things. Hahahaha. Bye, Sao-chan. I need to go now." He waved away and left. Leaving me alone, speechless.

I wondered if Soujiro was serious but the idea that giving Aoshi some tea is a great chance to have a conversation with him. I looked at the small jar of honey in my hands and took a deep breath, like Soujiro said; there's nothing wrong if I will try.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Note:** Do you want me to continue this? This is something I made two years ago and deleted in my another fanfiction account. I just accidentally saw a copy of this in my laptop while cleaning my hard drive. This story have many grammatical errors before and I fixed and revised it today. I hope that this was error free. I cannot say that I am great at English but I am learning anyway!

Are you having fun while reading this? Let me know and give me some reviews! I love to hear criticism too so it can help me in my writing!


End file.
